Courage
by 0o0Pink Crystal Springs0o0
Summary: COMPLETE! The world is falling apart around everyone...How will they cope with the losses and change? Sequel Coming Soon
1. Trailer

This is a trailer for my next story…I don't know when I am going to write it but hopefully pretty soon…suggestions would be nice…I sort of have an idea…but its not too clear yet…enjoy

_Words in Italics are the voice over speaking voice_

**TRAILER**

_Coming Soon:_

(the song Courage by Sarah Polley begins to play)

_Troy and Gabriella's lives were perfect:_

(cut to Troy and Gabriella in the musical, Troy ruling the basketball floor, and Gabriella ruling the Decathlon)

_They had friends:_

(cut to Chad and Troy goofing around)

(Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Troy and Gabriella practicing for the musical)

(Taylor and Gabriella working on homework)

(Zeke, Jason, and Troy plying basketball)

_They had family:_

(cut to Troy eating dinner with his parents)

(Gabriella walking with her mom)

_They had love:_

(Cut to Troy kissing Gabi)

(Troy with his arm around Gabi)

(Gabi hugging Troy)

_But what happens when the world around them begins to fall apart:_

(Cut to Troy and Gabi fighting. Troy has had enough and storms out of the house)

(Cut to car wreck. There is a crushed silver mercedez up against a tree)

(Cut to a blurry vision of an ambulance)

(Cut to Gabriella sliding down a wall crying)

_Relationships start to suffer:_

(Taylor walks away from Chad crying)

(Kelsi slaps Jason)

(Sharpay yelling at Zeke)

(Mrs. Bolton fighting with Mr. Bolton)

_Friendships break apart:_

(Cut to Sharpay walking past Kelsi without saying a word)

(Cut to Jason and Zeke fighting)

(Cut to Gabriella walking away from Chad)

_And just when it seems that life couldn't get worse, disaster strikes again:_

(Cut to Ryan trying to kiss Gabriella. Gabriella slaps him and runs into the street.)

(Cut to Gabriella's point of view. Headlights of a truck are blinding. Blackout)

_And the guilt and mourning cannot be controlled:_

(Ryan holds a knife in his hand)

(Taylor gazes at a pill bottle)

_It doesn't seem as if life will go on:_

_Ashley Tisdale_

_Lucas Grabeel_

_Corbin Bleu_

_Monique Coleman_

_Olesya Rulin_

_Chris Warren Jr._

_Bart Johnson_

_Leslie Wing_

_Ryne Sanborn_

_Vanessa Anne Hudgens_

_And Zac Efron_

**_So there's no  
Simple explanation  
For anything important  
Any of us do  
And yea the human  
Tragedy  
Consists in  
The necessity  
Of living with  
The consequences_**

_**Under pressure  
Under pressure**_

_**Courage, my word  
It didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word,  
It didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word,   
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Courage, it couldn't come at a worse time  
(Worst time)**_

_Courage: Come Tou Your Computer Soon_

_)#&)#()#($#)($()#+)#+(#+$#)($(_

_((Right now this is rated teen…im not sure but maybe it should be rated M…ur opinions please…))_


	2. Christmas Break Begins

**CHAPTER 1**

_((here's chapter 1 of the incredibly sad and depressing story, courage…the rating may change to M later on…but if it does…it wont be for intense romance scenes…you know what I mean…itll be the tragedy and the intensity of the tragic events…please tell me if you think it should be rated M…_

_VERY IMPORTANT RED THIS: This story starts December 21, 2006…senior year…almost a year after the triple win…Troy and Gabriella are going out…Chad and Taylor are going out…Jason and Kelsi are going out…and Sharpay and Zeke are going out…No one has emotional problems before the story begins…ms. Montez's first name is Karen…Mrs. Bolton's first name is Sara…they are their names in my other two fanfics…R&R…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

_**Watch the band  
Through a bunch of dancers  
Quickly, follow the unknown  
With something  
More familiar  
Quickly  
Something familiar**_

15 minutes left until the bell rand for Christmas break, and Troy couldn't be happier. He planned to spend the Christmas Holidays with Gabriella as much as possible. Not to mention, Christmas holidays were a time when he could forget about school work for a few glorious weeks and just have some well deserved fun playing basketball and hanging out with Gabriella, his lovely girlfriend who he would do anything for.

"Mr. Bolton," snapped Ms. Darbus, leading his thoughts back to school. "Christmas break does not start for another ten minutes. I expect you to pay full attention until the bell rings. Is that clear?"

Troy treated that as a rhetorical question. Ms. Darbus went back to babbling about some subject Troy neither knew nor cared about. How he wished the bell would just ring already. He imagined what the gang would do after the half- day of school got out. They would probably go out to lunch downtown at the Wildcats Café (completely made up by yours truly) like they always did on days like this. Then they would head off to the park and have the most massive snowball fight in the history of Albuquerque. They'd stay at the park all afternoon until their bodies were completely numb and wet before heading to Gabriella's house for Hot Chocolate to warm themselves up to avoid catching their death of pneumonia. Then, they'd all be exhausted and fall asleep watching a movie. Troy knew that the rest of the day ahead of them would be glorious.

"Mr. Bolton, this is twice in five minutes," Ms. Darbus scolded. "I would appreciate it if you could pay attention for five more minutes. If you can't then I will simply have to delay your beginning of spring break by a half an hour where you can paint scenery for the upcoming musical instead of wreaking havoc around town with your friends."

That was convincing enough for Troy. He didn't want anything to ruin his Christmas Vacation. He vowed to pay attention for five more minutes. After all, it wouldn't kill him.

The bell rang and nobody wasted time vacating the school. Everyone, including Gabriella and Taylor who were in love with school, were happy to reach the long break.

"So," said Chad, placing his arm around Taylor striking casual conversation. "Where should we go?"

"Where do you think?" she answered. "Wildcats Café all day everyday."

"To the café named after us!" shouted Jason happily. They walked one block in the windy biting freezing cold weather. "What a winter! It's freezing out here! We've never had snow here in New Mexico before." They entered the warm café. "Ahh, that's much better."

After lunch, they toughened up and went to the park just like Troy daydreamed to have a world record snowball fight. It lasted 3 hours, and the whole group could barely walk for being so wet and numb.

"We'll be lucky if we don't die of pneumonia," Gabriella stated when they finally reached her house. "I'm freezing. Let's make some hot chocolate." They brewed it, drank it, and fell asleep in front of a movie just like Troy had predicted.

Gabriella was asleep in Troy's lap, but her slumber was disturbed by a dream. A dream that scared her.

_She was walking down the street, and Troy drove by her, in his beat up red car._

_"Hey hon, I have a surprise for you, get in," he said. Gabriella ran across the street to get in the car, not being carful of what she was doing. There was a loud horn sound and Gabriella turned around and saw great, huge, illuminating headlights. _

_"Noo!" Troy shouted. He grabbed he and threw her aside, leaping out of the car. Gabriella watched the twinkle in his eyes die as the truck knocked him senseless for all eternity._

Gabriella woke up with a start that aroused Troy. "Wassamatter?" he mumbled. "Gabi, you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied spooked. "yeah, Troy, I'm fine."

Troy was checking out the silver necklaces in the jewelry store attempting to pick one out for Gabriella the next day. He knew she'd love them all which made the decision so hard. He finally picked one with her initials engraved on the front costing nine hundred and forty-five dollars. He shrunk a picture of the two of them and stuck it in there, proud of himself for picking out such a perfect gift for his perfect girlfriend. He went home and immediately hid the necklace in his drawer for safe-keeping to assure that he didn't lose it. He would give it to Gabriella on Christmas Eve after telling her that he loved her.

_((yes I know I know…that chapters not sad…the next one may or may not be either…it depends on when the big tragedy stuff starts…the necklace will be in the story later to make it even sadder…don't forget about the necklace…and let's get the dates straight…this chapter began on December 21, 2006 and ended on December 22, 2006…I'll tell you the dates of each chapter as I go just so you know how much time has passed throughout the story…that may be important…I'm always open to suggestions but I do have a plan for this story…so if you suggest something…don't suggest a huge story changing thing because I'm pretty well planned out for once in my life…I know weird…I look forward to your reviews…next chapter up today or tomorrow…probably tomorrow…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	3. Christmas Spirit

**CHAPTER 2**

_((Two chapters today! YAY! I wont be doing three most likely because I am very busy tonight…ok…so today…the date of this chapter is December 23, 2006…remember that…the whole chapter will take play on December 23…chapter 3 will probably be December 24…someone said that if they're seniors it has to be 2 years later…it was never completely clear whether they were sophomores or juniors in the movie but I thought they were juniors…also the whole freezing cold snow in Albuquerque may be a little far fetched but im still keeping it…i love snow…R&R…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

_**Courage, my word  
Didn't come it doesn't matter**_

Sleepwalk,  
So fast asleep  
In a motel  
Has the lay of home  
And piss on   
All of your background  
And piss on  
All your surroundings

"Troy! Get up!" shouted Sara Bolton, throwing a pillow at him. "You put off the shopping! It's your fault you have to get up so early!"

"But, it's 6:30 in the morning," Troy groaned. "Stores aren't open this early."

"We're driving out to Picksford mall in Santa Fe," his mother informed him.

"But that's over an hour away!" Troy whined.

"We could have gone a month ago in the afternoon, but this is the only time left. It's your own fault. Now get up. We're leaving by 7:00." Troy groaned and turned over. "Now!" She smacked him with a pillow, repeatedly.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up." He climbed out of bed. "Get out so I can change."

At 7:00, Troy and his mom were on the road to Picksford while Troy was complaining loudly.

"Why can't we go to the mall back in Albuquerque," Troy whined. "It's just as good as Pickford."

"The Albuquerque Mall doesn't have half the stores that Pickford does," Sara told him. "The stores where we have to buy your dad's gifts are at Pickford."

"Then let's get dad other gifts. Gifts closer to home."

"Would you like it if all the presents you wanted were out here in Pickford and your dad and I decided that we would find you alternative presents closer to home?"

"Well, no," Troy answered nervously.

"Exactly!" Mrs. Bolton triumphed. "So how about you put away that selfish attitude and do something nice for your father. Kids these days, they never care about anyone but themselves. Come on, Troy, get in the Christmas spirit."

"Fine," Troy sulked.

"One more sulk out of you and you won't be getting anything for Christmas this year, young man. This is your final warning."

All morning long, they shopped in the Pickford mall finding presents for Mr. Bolton, Troy's grandparents, and Troy's various aunts and uncles. Troy and his mother were both in a very bad mood because of the lousy start in the morning. They finally grabbed some lunch at Subway.

"After this I wanna visit five more stores before going home," Mrs. Bolton told him. "Then on the way home, I wanna stop and pick up your dad's watch out in the North Santa Fe Jewlery Store."

"I don't have all day, mom," Troy snapped. "We've bought enough presents. Let's just get dad's watch and go."

"Troy I don't like this selfish act you've been putting on, today. What happened to the Troy who cares about others? Why have you all of a sudden become so selfish?"

"I have plans this afternoon with my friends."

"You can sacrifice another two hours," Mrs. Bolton informed him. "Otherwise you won't be going anywhere for a long time."

"Fine," Troy pouted. Mrs. Bolton rolled her eyes.

Later that day, Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, Ryan, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, and Jason went to the park to reprise the snowball fight they had two days before. After the fight, they all went back to Gabriella's house for hot chocolate.

"I'll make it," Troy volunteered. "Everyone else, go ahead and watch some t.v. Let the chef make his masterpiece."

The rest of the group sat in the Living Room watching the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"You know, Sharpay," Taylor pointed out. "You and Maddie could be twins. Look at you. You're like identical."

"You really think so?" Sharpay asked. "I don't think we look anything alike. We're like complete opposites."

"That guest star named Trevor looks like Troy," Kelsi pointed out. "Weird."

"No way," Gabriella replied. "Troy's way hotter."

"What about Troy being way hotter?" demanded Troy carefully bringing a tray of nine cups of hot chocolate into the living room. "I know. I'm just that hott."

"Kelsi was talking about how you look like Trevor from the Suite Life, but I was saying you're way hotter," Gabriella informed him.

"Well, thank you, Gabi," said Troy kissing her, dropping the whole tray of hot chocolate. "O shit!"

"Uh oh, the floors," Gabi fretted. "The white carpet."

"Bleach, bleach, bleach," Zeke suggested. "Where is it?"

"Um, the closet by the door," Gabriella answered.

"I'm so sorry," Troy apologized.

"It's okay," Gabi assured him. "I think the carpet looks better dark anyways."

Troy went home that night to have dinner with his parents. His mother ran down the events of the next day.

"As we all know, tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Sara said. "So tomorrow morning, we will be wrapping gifts. Then at one o'clock, we have lunch at grandmas. We'll have to leave hear at eleven. We'll go to church at six, then we'll have dinner at 7:00. Then we will open our presents at 8:15. Then we'll have eggnog and pie. Then we'll come home from grandmas."

"What about Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"What about her?" replied Jack Bolton.

"I was planning on spending a good portion of tomorrow with her."

"I'm sorry, Troy,' Mrs. Bolton said, "but Christmas is a time for family. Not friends."

"But I love her."

"Oh, Troy, don't start that again," Mr. Bolton began. "Just…"

"You can spend some time with Gabriella on Christmas day," Mrs. Bolton compromised.

"But…" began Mr. Bolton. The look on his wife's face silenced him. "Oh. Alright. He can see her on Christmas Day if it means that much to him."

_((I know…I know…this chapter wasn't sad but I promise it gets sad very very soon in the very near future…I hope you like the story so far…remember…if you think this story should be rated M…tell me…now in the trailer at the beginning when it says about how their lives were perfect and they had love, friends, and family…the scenes that are shown there don't all appear in the story…only some of them…that took place before the story…everything about the tragedy stuff happens in this story…reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	4. Christmas Tragedy Part 1

**CHAPTER 3**

_((it's Christmas Eve this chapter…I just couldn't wait to write another one…so I had to write it now…so this is the Christmas Chapter…YAY! Christmas Spirit…might get a little tragic…wah…wah…wah…I'm really hyper right now in case you haven't noticed…hehehe…don't mind my weirdness…if you've read any of my other stories…you'll understand how weird I am…please excuse me…here comes the next chapter…remember everyone…it's Christmas…let's get in the Christmas Spirit…Read and Review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

**_Courage, my word  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Courage, your word   
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Courage, it couldn't come at a worse time _**

So there's no  
Simple explanation  
For anything important  
Any of us do  
And yea the human  
Tragedy   
Consists in  
The necessity  
Of living with  
The consequences  
Under pressure  
Under pressure

Troy woke up to the smell of gingerbread cookies and Christmas music, peacefulness. He laid in bed, taking the Christmas Season in fully. Sure he couldn't spend the day with Gabriella like he had originally planned, but he devised a new plan. He would give Gabriella the necklace after he arrived back from grandmother's.

"Troy!" he heard his mother call up the stairs. "Breakfast! We have to leave for grandma's by eleven!"

"Coming!" he called back.

He made his way downstairs to see that the house had been completely transformed overnight. The Christmas tree was up and decorated, mistletoe was polluting every ceiling, fake icicles were hanging from the windows, and the windows had frost from the snow glorifying the windows. Mrs. Bolton had placed a lit candle that looked like a candy cane in each window. She was baking cookies and making ginger pancakes at the same time.

"Smells good in here," Troy commented.

"Here you go." Mrs. Bolton placed a gigantic stack of luscious pancakes in front of Troy. "Eat up."

"Thanks, mom."

Troy was forced to endure the squeals of his relatives of, "Oh, Troy have you grown!" and "Oh, Troy, you're so handsome, I bet you've got a girlfriend, huh?" There was nothing Troy hated more than squealing and annoying relatives and his parents promised good presents while he endured the attention.

They sat down to turkey and corned beef sandwiches for lunch with fruit and potato chips, something incredibly casual, but incredibly good. After lunch, the adults started dinner. Troy had some time to himself, so he picked up the phone and called Gabriella.

"Hey, Troy," she greeted. "How's your grandma's?"

"Painful," Troy replied. "It's like a death house. All the squealing from my relatives about how I've grown and how handsome I've become. At least we're not at a wedding where everyone comes around going 'you'll be next. Got your tux yet?' to me."

"Oh I hate when people do that," Gabriella agreed.

"Well, I got them all back," Troy continued.

"How?"

"When Great Grandpa Bolton died, at the funeral I went around to all the people who said 'you're next got your tux yet to me?' at the wedding and told them 'you're next. Got your coffin yet?"

"Troy that's terrible!" Gabriella squealed, laughing insanely.

"Yeah. I was grounded for two weeks."

"Wow, Troy. I'll keep that in mind. Well, I gotta go help my mom make dinner. I love you, bye."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Who was that?" asked Troy's least favorite Uncle Ernie. "Was that your girlfriend?" He punched Troy jokingly as he said this.

"Yeah, so?"

"Got your tux, yet?"

"Got your coffin, yet?"

After church, the whole family sat down to dinner. "I think Troy should lead grace," suggested Uncle Ernie. Troy scowled at him.

"What a great idea!" grandma exclaimed. "Go ahead, Troy."

"Dear Lord, we thank you here, today," began Troy. "That we're all here together, safely, happily, thankfully. Help us to live long, successful lives, and help us to love one another like you love us. Amen."

"Amen," everyone else repeated and dug into their turkey with mashed potatoes.

After dinner it was time to open presents. Since there were so many people, three people opened at one time. Troy received a basketball from grandma, a basketball from Aunt Lydia, a video ipod from his parents, a Shaquille O' Neal jersey from Aunt Susan, axe from Uncle Ernie, and new basketball shoes from his parents. Just when he thought everything was over, his parents stood up and Mr. Bolton made an announcement.

"We have one more gift for Troy because we love him and he's our son. So Troy, outside if you will."

Everyone followed them outside. Aunt Lila came driving up in a silver mercedez with a red bow tied around it. "Merry Christmas, Troy!" she called. "It's yours!"

"Oh my God," Troy was at a complete loss for words. "Oh my God. Oh my God." All he could say was 'Oh my God'.

"Go ahead, Troy," his dad told him. "Go ahead and drive it around."

He drove it through the neighborhood in ecstasy. The shock hadn't completely worn off, yet. He couldn't believe his parents got him a car for Christmas. He grabbed his cell and speed dialed Gabi.

"You will never believe what I got for Christmas!" Troy said.

"Well whatever it is, you're sure excited about it," Gabi replied.

"My parents got me a silver mercedez!" Troy exclaimed.

"That's so cool, Troy," Gabriella told him. "You're gonna drive it over here right?"

"Of course, I'll be right over after hot chocolate and eggnog."

"Alright. See you then."

After eggnog, the family said their goodbyes and parted ways. Troy drove directly over to Gabriella's house. When she opened the door, she threw herself into his arms. "I missed you," she pecked him on the lips. "Come inside before you die of the cold."

They sat on the couch in her living room by the fire. "Let me give you your present," Gabriella said kissing him on the cheek. She disappeared for two minutes, grabbing his present from her bedroom. "I'm back." She handed him a small box, wrapped in wrapping paper. "Open it."

He tore the paper off the package, and opened the box pulling out a silver manly watch. "Thank you," he said putting on, and giving her a long kiss. "Now for your…"

DING-DONG! The doorbell rang.

"One second," Gabriella got up off the couch to answer the door with Troy picking up the rear. "Dean! Oh my God! What are you doing here!"

"I'm just visiting," he said, hugging Gabriella. "This is for you." He handed her a box with a nice necklace in it.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Thank you! It's so pretty! When do you head back to Minnesota?"

"Two days," Dean answered. "Maybe we can do something before then."

"Yeah, maybe!" replied Gabriella.

"Well, I gotta go." Dean kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

She shut the door behind him. "What was that!" Troy yelled. "Is there something you want to tell me, Gabriella!"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked. "Dean's just an old friend."

"Old friend! He seems to be a lot more than that!"

"Troy, come on, listen."

"No, you listen. I have been in love with you ever since I met you at the ski lodge a year ago! Obviously, you don't care for me that way! You've only been going out with me because you feel sorry for me!"

"No…Troy…" Gabriella began.

"Merry Christmas, Gabriella!" Troy yelled before storming out, forgetting to give her the necklace. Troy climbed into his car and sped off down the road. There was another car, driving all over the road, looking drunk.

Gabriella immediately ran up to her bedroom, sobbing hysterically. Troy didn't understand. She had known Dean since she was born, practically. They were really good friends, nothing more than that. She loved Troy.

All of a sudden, she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. Something bad had happened. Something bad had happened to Troy. She could feel it. She cried harder. "Troy!" she screamed out. "Troy! Don't leave me Troy!" She fell over crying.

She cried for a straight hour before her cell phone rang. It was Mrs. Bolton. "Gabriella, dear," she choked out crying. "I have something very bad to tell you." She burst into tears, unable to finish.

Mr. Bolton grabbed the phone and finished for her. He was obviously trying not to cry. "Troy…Troy…um, Troy is dead, Gabriella. He was hit by a drunk driver. They haven't found the driver. I'm so sorry." He burst into tears on the phone.

"It can't be true," she said once she hung up the phone. "He's alive. I know he is. He has to be." She ran out of the house, down the street. There were policemen and ambulances at the scene. Gabriella could see the destroyed car. Somewhere inside the wreckage laid the love of her life. The one who she thought she married. The one she wanted to wake up to everyday. The one she wanted to have children with. Somewhere inside the wreckage laid the love of her life who no longer existed.

_((we now begin the sad part of the story…no more happiness…just sadness…this all took place on Christmas eve…the next chapter will be Christmas Day…review please…XOXO,CHRISTINE)_


	5. Christmas Tragedy Part 2

**CHAPTER 4**

_((okay so…last chapter: Troy got a car…Troy died in a car accident…they haven't found the driver meaning it was a hit and run type thing…the driver who hit his car was drunk…that was Christmas Eve…this chapter covers Christmas Day…the funeral will probably be next chapter…this chapter will deal with shock and sadness…since I wanna no what type of people are reading this…I have a question for you…WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL SONG?...answer in your reviews…then in the next chapter…somewhere in the story I will mention my favorite song…and its up to you to find it…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

_**Courage, my word  
It didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word,  
It didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word,  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Courage, it couldn't come at a worse time  
(Worst time)**_

Gabriella's alarm went off at eight thirty. She turned over in her sleep, smacking the annoying alarm to shut it off. She had just experienced the worst dream. Troy had died in a car accident. Just the thought of it made her cry. She turned over, sobbing. Of course it hadn't been a dream. It was real. Troy was gone, and now, she'd have to spend Christmas completely without him.

"Gabi," he mother softly called knocking on the door. "It's time to get up."

"Leave me alone," Gabi cried.

Her mother opened the door to see Gabi crying on her bed. "Oh, Gabi." She lied down on the bed next to her, putting her arms around her. "I'm so sorry." Gabi continued crying. "It's okay, honey. It'll be okay."

"I c-can't believe he's g-gone," Gabi sobbed, causing her mother to cry, too.

"I know honey, me too," Ms. Montez tried to comfort her.

The Bolton household was overcome by a mournful silence. Mrs. Bolton silently cried while she prepared everything for the day. Mr. Bolton stayed shut up in his room, all day. Relatives poured in throughout the day, upholding the silence by pulling Mrs. Bolton into a comforting hug which just made her cry harder.

**_No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope_**

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Chad was shut up in his room, looking at all of his yearbooks since preschool, Troy's happy face haunting him. He broke down, bursting into tears. "I can't believe he's gone!" he cried out loud. "Why do the good die young?"

He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" Chad asked trying to hide his tears.

"Me," answered a soft female voice, Taylor's.

Chad got up and opened the door. She threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "It's alright," he tried to comfort her.

"I can't believe it, Chad," Taylor sobbed in his arms. "How did this happen? It wasn't Troy's time! Why couldn't the other driver have died? It was his fault!"

"I know, Taylor," Chad whispered, kissing her on the forehead. "I know. It's not fair."

Gabriella was still lying down in her bedroom, crying. She had been all day. She heard the doorbell, but thought nothing of it.

"Gabriella!" Ms. Montez called up the stairs. "Somebody's here to see you!"

Gabriella picked herself up off her bed, wiping her eyes. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, making her way downstairs. Mr. Bolton was standing just inside the front door, looking grave as ever.

"Ms. Montez," he greeted, depressed.

"Mr. Bolton," she replied. He could tell she had been bawling all day long.

"Um," he didn't know how to say this. "They recovered Troy's body, and they found this in his pocket." He handed the black box to her. "It was for you."

She took the box from him. "Thank you."

He stood there for a minute feeling awkward. "Well, bye then," he finally said walking away. Gabriella shut the door and retreated back to her room to live in her misery.

Once she locked the door, she sat on her bed, and opened the box. There was a note jammed inside it. She worked it out and opened it up:

_Dearest Gabi:_

_I thought you'd like this. Exactly one week from now will be the anniversary of when we first met. Merry Christmas. I love you._

_Love, Troy_

Gabriella began to cry again while reading the note. She set the note aside and continued to open the box. Since it had been in his pocket when the accident had occurred, the thing inside it had gotten tangled in the remnants of the box. Once working the thing out, she realized what it was. It was a heart-shaped necklace with the initials GM on the front. She pried it open. Inside was a picture of Gabriella and Troy, together, after the fall musical. Gabriella held the necklace to her heart, laid back on her bed, and sobbed.

Sharpay and Ryan were opening their presents when they heard the news. Sharpay had just received a brand new pink pair of ugg boots when the call came from Kelsi who had heard it from Taylor.

"Troy died in a car accident last night," Kelsi sobbed into the phone.

"Wha-What?" Sharpay stuttered, completely shocked. "He...no…this can't be…you're kidding…that's not funny, Kelsi."

"I'm not joking," Kelsi sobbed into the phone. "A drunk driver hit his car last night on his way home from Gabriella's."

Sharpay dropped the phone. She couldn't take it. It was his fault, her twin. He had disappeared last night to their aunt's house. She had talked to him in the morning. He had apparently gotten into a fender-bender by Gabriella's last night. He had told Gabriella that he was drunk, but the other driver didn't seem to notice. He had gone to their aunt's to spend Christmas with her because her husband had died two years ago and she hated being alone. Ryan had lied to her. The accident wasn't a fender-bender like he had promised. It was fatal. Ryan had killed Troy Bolton.

_**Watch the band  
Through a bunch of dancers  
Quickly, follow the unknown   
With something  
More familiar  
Quickly  
Something familiar**_

Courage, my word  
Didn't come it doesn't matter 

Sleepwalk,  
So fast asleep  
In a motel  
Has the lay of home  
And piss on  
All of your background  
And piss on   
All your surroundings

Courage, my word  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Courage, your word  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter   
Courage, it couldn't come at a worse time

So there's no   
Simple explanation  
For anything important  
Any of us do   
And yea the human  
Tragedy  
Consists in  
The necessity   
Of living with  
Uhe consequences  
Under pressure  
Under pressure

Courage, my word  
It didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word,  
It didn't come, it doesn't matter   
Oh courage, my word,  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Courage, it couldn't come at a worse time  
(Worst time) 

_((if you haven't noticed…the song courage has been completed…the next song will probably be Bell, Book, and Candle by Eddi Reader…or Calling All Angels by Jane Siberry…I'll tell you which one next chapter…**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I USE**…the song in the middle is Two Worlds from Tarzan performed by Phil Collins…I don't own that either…next chapter tomorrow or the next day depending on when I have time…Review please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	6. He's Really Gone

**CHAPTER 5**

_((this chapter skips to December 28…the funeral…I am starting a new song as I said last chapter…and the song is calling all angels by Jane Siberry…I don't own it…even though I wish I did…lets face it…I wish I owned everything…but that's not going to happen…ever…iLoVeZaCeFrOn:_ _you know what's going to happen with Ryan…don't tell anyone it's our little secret…R&R…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

_**Santa Maria, Santa Teresa, Santa Anna, Santa Susannah  
Santa Cecilia, Santa Copelia, Santa Domenica, Mary Angelica  
Frater Achad, Frater Pietro, Julianus, Petronilla  
Santa, Santos, Miroslaw, Vladimir   
and all the rest**_

Gabriella sat at her dressing table in a knee-length sleeveless black dress, absentmindedly stroking the brush through her hair, staring at her frail reflection in the mirror. She had eaten very little since the horrible Christmas Eve. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and she was getting skinnier by the day.

"Gabriella," her mother called softly into the room from the door, "we have to leave in five minutes."

"I don't wanna go," Gabriella said out loud.

"Why not, honey?" Karen Montez asked entering the room and kneeled down beside Gabriella.

"Because if I go, that'll mean that Troy's really gone, and I'm not sure if I can handle that," Gabriella replied.

"Honey, you have to try to be strong," her mother told her, "for Troy. He'd want you to be there."

"Troy doesn't feel or want anything," Gabriella's voice began to rise, "because of some drunk driver!" She broke down crying. "Why did Troy have to die! Why couldn't it have been the other driver! It was his fault!"

"Now, Gabi, you don't mean that," Ms. Montez told her. "Don't wish for anyone else to be dead. Come on, Gabi, let's go."

"I can't go looking like this," Gabi replied.

"You look fine. Come on."

Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke were standing across the street from the church. They were all standing, silently, waiting for the right time to enter the church. Ryan was looking awkward, slumped in the shadows behind Sharpay, afraid the other gang members would figure it out.

"Should we go in?" asked Taylor nervously.

"It's time," Chad whispered. He put his arm around Taylor and led her inside.

"Come on, Ryan," Sharpay hissed, attempting to push him to walk forward.

"Do I have to go?" he whispered back.

"Yes, it'd look suspicious if you didn't," Sharpay replied.

"Couldn't we tell everyone that I was just too overcome by grief?" Ryan suggested.

"If Gabriella could hold herself together enough to make it through the funeral, so can you," Sharpay snapped. "And you should come to the funeral and be sorry. After all it was your mistake that killed him."

"Don't remind me," Ryan warned. "By the way, where is Gabriella?"

"Why would you want to be around her? You killed her boyfriend? Don't try to win her over, now, Ryan. Actually I forbid you from dating her, ever."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because I'm protecting her from you," Sharpay answered. "If we play our cards right, she'll never know you were the driver that killed Troy. I don't think that she should date her boyfriend's murderer."

Ryan winced at the word. "I'm not a murderer."

"Dream on, Ryan, but getting yourself drunk, driving when you shouldn't be, and killing an innocent car on the road is murder. It's the exact definition." She hurriedly walked into the church situating herself next to Zeke, so she wouldn't have to sit by her brother.

The ceremony quickly began, the casket being rolled up the aisle by Troy's uncles. The preacher lit an ornate candle and placed it next to Troy.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the death and celebrate the life of our fair brother, Troy Bolton," the preacher began.

"Troy was the best friend I've ever had," Chad said in his speech. "He was such a nice guy. There were a couple of little kids at the park one day riding bikes. One little girl fell off her bike and scraped her knee on the pavement. Troy helped her up, cleaned her wound, and convinced her to stop crying. He even bought her and ice cream from the ice cream man. In basketball, he always played with the best sportsmanship possible. I don't ever remember him yelling at a referee or getting in a fight. He was really good too, one of the best players to ever pass through East High. I don't know what we'll do without him. All I can say is, my goal in life is to be half the man Troy is…was."

Gabriella cried when he said this. It was now her turn to speak. She was sobbing, unsure of herself. Se awkwardly stepped up to the podium, still crying. "Troy…was the best p-person imaginable. He was so kind, unafraid to help others. It's so hard to believe he's gone."

Mrs. Bolton burst into loud sobs at those words. "I can't do this," she sobbed. "I can't say good bye to my son, my only son. Why did this have to happen? Why did some idiot have to do this?" She stormed out of the church. Ryan slipped out, unnoticed, too. He didn't want to be there at the moment."

The ceremony went on. Gabriella wasn't paying much attention. "Troy's life was…something special, that which belongs to the wheel of life. The wheel of life continues to turn. Life is like a day. Our brother has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again meet our fair brother in the realms of a new life. O' blessed Troy Bolton, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." The preacher moved towards the candle beside the casket, blowing out the candle signalizing Troy's life.

"He's gone," Gabriella sobbed into her mother's arm. "He's really gone, forever." Ms. Montez pulled her daughter into a tight, comforting embrace.

After the funeral service, there was a luncheon at the Bolton's house. Gabriella didn't particularly want to go, but Ms. Montez made her go. "Just for a while," she had said.

Gabriella sat silently at a table with Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Sharpay. Ryan had gone back to stay with his aunt for the remainder of Christmas Break. She poked at her potato salad, not taking a bite.

"Gabriella, eat," Taylor commanded. "You need it."

"No," Gabriella weakly replied, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Have you eaten at all since Troy died?" Zeke asked her.

Gabriella muffled a sob, beginning to cry harder. "You idiot!" Jason hissed at Zeke. "What is wrong with you, saying something so insensitive out loud!"

"It wasn't insensitive," Zeke retorted. "It was fact."

"An insensitive fact!" Jason shouted.

Gabriella sobbed harder. "You made her cry harder, you dumb ass!" Zeke blamed.

"You made her cry in the first place!" Jason informed him.

"No, you did!" Zeke shoved him.

"Don't shove me!" Jason shoved him back.

"Bastard!" Zeke threw a punch, deflected by Jason who easily blocked it and redirected it at Zeke. The two of them ended up on the ground in a fist brawl drawing attention.

"What is going on over here!" yelled Mr. Bolton. "Why of all places do you to two have to do this here!"

"Mr. Bolton, sir…" Jason began.

"Don't try to explain yourselves!" Mr. Bolton cut him off. "I'd rather you stayed silent, contemplating what you are doing! This is Troy's funeral, for Troy's sake! Why the hell do you have to fight here, of all places."

"We're…" Zeke began.

"Get out!" Mr. Bolton snapped.

"B-But M-Mr. Bolton," Jason stuttered.

"I said get out! Now!"

The two guys left, sadly, ashamed of themselves.

Gabriella had begun to hyperventilate from the crying. She bolted from the yard. Taylor and Chad followed her out.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Taylor asked once she and Chad caught up with her.

"Somebody close to us did it!" she gasped, crazily. "Somebody close to us did it and ran, and once I find out, I'm gonna kill them! I'm gonna kill them!"

"Gabi, calm down," Chad warned.

"I'm gonna kill them!" Gabriella screamed, with a high-pitched crazy voice. Taylor and Chad just stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

_((I hope you liked it…I hope it made you cry a lot…it didn't make me cry, but I'm the writer…I picture this in my head while I write it…and it's sad…when you read this…picture all of this going on like a movie in your head…I guarantee that'll make it sadder…and if that doesn't work…put yourself in Gabi's shoes…as if Troy was your boyfriend and he died…how would you react? I await your reviews…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	7. Rumors and Stares Compare

**CHAPTER 6**

_((I'm baaaaack! I know lovely…you have to read another note from me…it's your lucky day…alright this chapter skips some time…it begins at the first day back at school after Christmas break…the date is January 8, 2007…right now I have thirty-two reviews…I would love some more…my first story brought in 433 reviews…my second story brought in 202…if I cant get higher then my first story I would love more than my second one…I know my first story got so many because there were so many chapters…but my goal is 400 for this one…the more reviews I get…the more often I'll write…so here comes chapter 6…Read and REVIEW!...XOXO,CHRISTINE))_

**_a man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries  
and high above the church bells start to ring  
and as the heaviness the body oh the heaviness settles in  
somewhere you can hear a mother sing_**

The school had become one clash of whispers, rumors about the death of Troy Bolton and how that Montez girl was dealing with it. A few twisted rumors had convinced a fair few that Gabriella had caused the accident which would rob East High of a basketball title. Most of the kids didn't care about Troy as much as they cared about pummeling the West High Knights which wasn't going to happen this year. There was no Troy to carry the team this time, to score the winning shot at the buzzer, or to lead both the team and school to a sweet victory.

Troy's close friends couldn't care less about the championship. They all were grief-stricken from Troy's tragic death. Taylor and Chad hadn't talked to anyone but each other since the death. Kelsi and Jason's relationship had been on the rocks since the funeral. Sharpay had publicly humiliated Zeke, screaming and shouting at him for his wretched behavior, breaking up with him. Coach Bolton had barricaded himself in his office to avoid both the staff and the student body. Mrs. Bolton hadn't left the house since the funeral, grief-bound to crying in her house all day long. She couldn't understand why her only son, her baby, had been so violently taken from her. She regretted giving him the car for Christmas. If he would have driven with his parents, he wouldn't have been driving when the drunken mystery man was. Gabriella's mother had forced her to begin counseling with Dr. Michelle Hill (completely made up) to cope with her loss. Ms. Montez had to force her to eat, and even then, Gabriella refused to eat much. She wished Dean hadn't shown up when he did. Troy never understood. Dean and Gabriella were the best of friends when they were little. Then Gabriella had moved, and they had managed to keep in touch, but only occasionally. Neither of them liked each other like that. Gabriella was like a little sister to Dean.

Gabriella emerged from her car. As soon as she was noticed by the other students standing on the front lawn, an awkward silence took over. Everyone stared at the unnaturally thin Gabriella, the girl who had once been gorgeously beautiful in the eyes of everyone, the girl who had been envied by every girl in the entire freaking school. Now everyone stared at her, not knowing what to think. Some said Gabriella killed Troy. Some said Gabriella paid the drunken driver to do the dirty deed. Nobody knew what to think. Gabriella had always seemed sweet and innocent, but that could have been just an act. Maybe on the inside she was a plotting murderer who was planning her next strike.

Gabriella stuck her head down and hastened into the school to find the inside just as eerie as the outside. She stared at her surroundings, searching frantically for one of the members of the group. None of them were to be found. She quickly made her way to her locker, pretending nothing was out of the ordinary. She grabbed the required books for her classes and headed to homeroom, Ms. Darbus's class, her first class without Troy.

"Ah, Ms. Montez, welcome," Ms. Darbus greeted her sadly. Gabriella took her seat at the back of the class. Slowly, the rest of the class filed in, everyone but Troy. Gabriella stared, longingly at his seat, wishing he was still with her, wishing he was still sitting in that seat up there staring back at her smiling. "As we all know, quite a tragedy took place during Christmas Break. I hope that we may all be able to move on, remembering Mr. Bolton as quite a man."

Gabriella began to cry silently as Ms. Darbus made her speech. "May I be excused?" she managed to choke out.

"A guilty conscience," a girl Gabriella didn't know whispered loudly, causing Gabriella to bolt out of the room sobbing, Taylor following her.

"Ms. Baird, that is quite enough!" Ms. Darbus angrily shouted. "You have a weeks worth of detention for such an outcry! How dare you! Actually, I've changed my mind! Go to the Principal's Office this instant!" The girl named Baird left to be sentenced to a punishment that she quite deserved.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Taylor asked giving her a friendly hug.

"Why do they think I did it!" Gabriella cried. "I loved Troy! It's them who don't! They only care about winning the basketball championship! I loved Troy for being Troy, not for winning a stupid trophy!"

"I know, Gabriella," Taylor comforted. "They're just jealous of you."

"What is there to be jealous of?" Gabriella questioned. "I haven't stopped crying in days, not to mention eating. I look like an ugly cow, and that's just the beginning!"

"Gabriella, you're smart and confident, and every guy likes you."

"Yeah, right," Gabriella mumbled.

Their conversation was cut short by Principal Matsui with the announcements. He went through announcements about the winter musical, the decathlon, basketball tryouts for an open position, and finally… "now, as we all know, over spring break our school suffered a terrible loss. The loss of a student, player, and friend. We have to act maturely, which I am sorry to say, has not been happening. Troy Bolton was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. I'm not supposed to be explaining his cause of death to you all, but since you cannot act like the grown ups you are I must say this: any rumor about the death of Troy Bolton is completely false. If I find out who spread any of the rumors that have been spread, I will personally make sure that student is expelled. Good day, everyone."

The bell rang signaling the end of the class period. The students demeanors didn't change. Everyone stared Gabriella down as if she was some sort of criminal.

_((I hope you liked that chapter…it's not quite as intense with all the sadness but it's not very happy…the faster you review, the faster I write again…the next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow…not sure which…XOXO,CHRISTINE))_


	8. On The Rocks

**CHAPTER 7**

_((sorry for the wait…I was just sooo busy yesterday…but I also only got six reviews from the last chapter…come on let's keep reviewing…and to my people who keep reviewing the story…you guys are completely one hundred percent the best…okay…okay…this next chapter takes place on January 9, 2007…one day after the last chapter…just a reminder…the song I'm using currently is Calling All Angels by Jane Siberry which I do not own at all…I don't own one piece of it although I sincerely wish I did…I'm not sure what the next song will be so I need recommendations…the song name and who it is performed by…the person with the song who I choose will be recognized…I NEED RECOMMENDATIONS PLEASE FOR THE NEXT SONG I WILL USE…VERY IMPORTANT…read and REVIEW…XOXO,CHRISTINE))_

_**then it's one foot then the other as you step out onto the road  
how much weight? how much weight?  
then it's how long? and how far?   
and how many times before it's too late?**_

"So, Gabriella, how did you meet Troy?" asked Dr. Hill at one of their sessions. Gabriella answered the question as she had answered all the other ones, a long, nonstop stare out the window, acting as if she couldn't hear her. Dr. Hill sighed. She hadn't been able to get one word out of her, yet. "Gabriella, I would really like it if you could at least try to answer my questions." No reaction. "I guess that'll be it for the day, then." Gabriella grabbed her school bag and headed out the door without another word. Meanwhile, Dr. Hill picked up her phone and dialed Ms. Montez. "Hi, Karen. We're done."

"Already?" Ms. Montez asked sighing. "I take it she wouldn't answer any of your questions today, again?"

"Correct," Dr. Hill confirmed. "I want you to keep an eye on Gabriella. She has a lot going on both emotionally and physically with her body. I can't really be sure, but unless I'm mistaken, she has contemplated suicide. I'm not saying it clouds her sense of judgment, at least not yet, but if we aren't careful, it could. If I don't get her to start speaking soon, we're going to have to try something else. She also, from what you tell me about her diet, seems to be developing anorexia nervosa, which is the number one most common eating disorder. It's obviously from the grief and trauma of her loss, but it still remains to be just as dangerous as the same anorexia nervosa that young girls can develop from believing they are overweight. If that doesn't stop soon, she will have to be treated for it."

"Oh my goodness," Ms. Montez replied taking all of what the doctor said in. "Is this potentially…life threatening?"

"If we take care of her and seek the treatment she may need then no, most likely not, but if we ignore this situation and pretend that it's not happening, then yes, it will become worse and worse and may take her life."

"Thank you, Dr. Hill."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat in the park, in the special spot where she and Troy used to always go to be alone, crying. She felt as if the whole world was betraying her. First Troy leaving her, now her own mother sending her to this whack job lady to have her emotions prodded at and deepened. Why did the whole world have to fall apart around her with no one there to pick her up and hold her? She threw a rock into the water. She was sinking, deeper, and deeper; no one could help her now. She needed to end this pain, the pain of losing her Troy, her love.

"Gabriella." She heard a voice call her name, not far away. "Gabriella, is that you?" It was Chad. "Hey." He sat down next to her. "You're crying. What's the matter?"

"I just…I can't believe…he's not gone! He can't be! It wasn't his time!" She began to sob hard into her hands.

Chad pulled her close to him. "I know," he sighed. "I feel the same way." He held her close to him for a few minutes before turning her chin up to face him. "Gabriella," he whispered, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Gabriella." He leaned in, touching her lips to his, kissing her gently. He began to deepen it when she pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabriella growled.

"That's a good question," added an irate voice. The voice of Taylor.

"Oh, shit," Chad said.

"I just lost the love of my life, and you're taking advantage of that!" Gabriella screamed. "How could you do this to me, to Troy? He was your best friend!"

"Troy's gone, Gabriella," Chad angrily replied. "I am simply helping you see that!"

"He's not gone!" Gabriella shouted, crying in denial. "He's not gone! He'll never be gone!" She slapped him hard in the face. "How dare you!" She arose from the ground and ran away.

"Taylor…" Chad began.

"Don't say anything!" Taylor cut him off. "You're cheating on me! Don't try to deny it. And worse, you're taking advantage of a poor innocent person in grief!" She began to walk away.

Chad grabbed her from behind, turned her around to face him, and grabbed onto her arms to avoid her escaping. "Taylor, just listen to me. I love you more than anything in the world. I was just trying to help Gabriella get over Troy. I wasn't cheating on you."

"Don't try it, Chad," Taylor growled, crying. "We're through. We're over." She slapped him, and hastily walked away, leaving Chad to sit in his grief.

Sara Bolton was staring into the lit up fireplace, holding a cup of hot tea. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she, like Gabriella, hadn't been eating much lately. Jack Bolton had been getting more and more concerned. She hadn't spoken a word since her beloved son died.

"Come on, Sara," her husband said gently taking her tea from her.

"Give me my Chamomile," Sara growled in command. "Now."

"Sara, you can't go on like this. Come up to bed. You haven't slept in the bedroom since he died." He grabbed her arm and attempted to help her up.

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone. If you're so intent on sleeping in the bed then go, sleep alone. See if I care. I'm staying down here."

"Come on, Sara, you're grieving, I know, but your life must go on."

"So you want me to forget my only son, my lovely, deceased son!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Leave me alone! Go away! Don't talk to me!"

"But…"

"Go!" Mr. Bolton sadly walked away and went to bed leaving Mrs. Bolton to grieve her son some more.

_((I hope you liked it…review please…the more reviews the quicker I write more…remember…I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT SONG ONCE CALLING ALL ANGELS IS FINISHED…I would like to thank iLoVeZaCeFrOn for the idea of Chad kissing Gabriella…with that being said I would love more ideas…I look forward to your reviews…XOXO,CHRISTINE))_


	9. Sharpay's Plan

**CHAPTER 8**

_((I'm back! I'm not writing again until I hit 45 reviews…got it? Good…so we left off with Gabriella not answering the psychologist's questions…Chad kissing Gabriella…and Taylor breaking up with Chad because she saw the kiss which Gabriella pulled away from…and Mr. Bolton and Mrs. Bolton fight about Troy…obviously Mrs. Bolton is having some emotional problems…this next chapter takes place on January 24, 2007…a little jump from the last chapter…I will be using 2 trailer moments in this chapter…can you guess which ones they are? You'll see…thanks to all my loyal reviewers…and thanks to those who have given me ideas for the next song…I haven't made a decision yet…if anyone else has any ideas feel free…read and review…XOXO,CHRISTINE))_

_**calling all angels  
calling all angels  
walk me through this one  
don't leave me alone  
calling all angels  
calling all angels  
we're cryin' and we're hurtin'  
and we're not sure why...**_

Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Taylor, and Chad were meeting at the twin's house to formulate a plan. Today had marked one month since Troy's death. He had died at 10:42 pm exactly on Christmas Eve.

"We could hold a service in the gym," suggested Chad. "I'm sure Mr. Bolton would let us use it as it is his own son that we are honoring."

"We could plant a tree in his honor at the corner where he died," Kelsi added. "That would be a really nice thing to do."

"No way," Jason shot. "That's stupid."

"What do you mean that's stupid!" asked Kelsi defensively.

"It'd be a good idea if you were a fricken tree hugger or something, but this is Troy we're talking about. He wouldn't want a tree to be planted in his memory. He'd want something with basketball."

"Or singing," Kelsi retorted. "Remember he loved that too! Or are you just too infatuated with basketball to notice or care! Did you even care about Troy, or did you just care about basketball!"

"Come on, Kelsi," replied Jason, "how can you say something like that! You don't even know me if that's what you think! We've been going out for a whole year! You must have been using me or something. If you actually liked me, you'd know me!"

Kelsi slapped Jason hard on the face. "How could you say something like that!" she screamed sobbing at him. "I loved you, and you're an idiot if you couldn't see that! We're through! I can't go out with a guy like you! I need someone who actually respects me, not accuses me of using them!"

"Calm down you two," Sharpay called out, breaking up the fight. "We're here to discuss a memorial act not debate on the issue of usage. Sit down, so we can keep talking."

"We're still over," Kelsi said.

"Fine by me," Jason retorted.

"I was kind of thinking we could light candles and hold a small service at the scene of the crash," Sharpay suggested. "It wouldn't be anything too big, but it would be a good memorial. We could invite everyone who was close to Troy."

"I like my idea," Kelsi replied. "I think a tree would make a lasting impression. It would be there for many years."

"Do you not like my idea?" Sharpay growled at her.

"What if I don't?" Kelsi sassily stuck up for herself.

"Calm down, you two," Taylor mediated the fight. "Honestly, what has gotten into us? Since Troy died, we've all been at each other's throats. Can't we all just get along for once and see where that takes us?"

"Let's take a vote," suggested Chad. "All in favor of Jason's plan, raise your hands." Jason was the only one who confidently stuck his hand up in the air, his face drooping slightly when no one else did. "Kelsi's Plan." Kelsi raised her hand hoping for supporters but was upset to see that no one wanted to plant a tree. "That leaves Sharpay's plan. Sharpay's idea it is. Okay so let's get started. We need candles."

"I can get flowers," Zeke volunteered.

"And I can get a cross," Sharpay added.

"Kelsi and I will spread the word," Taylor offered.

"That leaves Ryan, Jason, and me," Chad pointed out.

"Ryan can help Sharpay," Zeke informed him. Zeke noticed her face hardened and tried not to show emotion when he said that.

_Zeke's POV_

_I just suggested that Ryan help Sharpay with the cross for Troy's one month memorial service. Is it just me, or when I said that did Sharpay look really upset about it. And then, I noticed Ryan look over at her nervously. Is something going on between them? Did something happen that we don't know about? Ryan always does seem to shrink and get nervous when we talk about Troy. He must be really torn up inside. But in the back of my head, another assumption formed, Maybe he knows something? After all, they still have no idea who killed Troy. _

_Regular POV_

"Jason and I'll find and frame a picture of Troy for tonight," Chad informed the group. "We need to start working now, because we don't have much time. I think we should hold the memorial service at 10:40, and at 10:42 we have a moment of silence until 10:43. Then we can share memories of him until we decided to end it. We should permanently put the cross there so everyone can always see and remember Troy."

"Okay," Sharpay said. "Let's get going. We have lots to do. Come on Ryan, let's go." He nervously hastened knocking over a chair to follow her out. She said individual goodbyes to all of the group members, Ryan nervously clinging to her. When Sharpay reached Kelsi, she passed her without a glance, not bothering to say goodbye.

"Ryan, you can't act so nervous anymore," Sharpay scolded him in the car. "People are bound to notice your weirdness. I think Zeke did today. He's suspicious, Ryan, and if he finds out, you'll be arrested for murder which could land you in prison for life. You've got to be more careful."

"Well when you get in the middle of everything, we can't really go unnoticed," Ryan replied. "You need to lay a bit lower. You stand out in every crowd right now."

"In case you haven't noticed Ryan, I have nothing to hide. I'm not the one who killed Troy Bolton with my car."

_((that's chapter 8…now like I already said earlier…I wont write chapter nine until I reach 45 reviews…so review review review…the next chapter will cover the memorial service…I used the Sharpay walking away from Kelsi ignoring her trailer and the Kelsi slapping Jason trailer…got to go…review please…XOXO,CHRISTINE))_


	10. The Candle of Death

**CHAPTER 9**

_((I'm back everyone! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday…I was sick…I actually still am…and I have a really bad headache so I might not write the whole thing today because this is a VERY IMPORTANT chapter…and skipping ahead to when I am finished with this story…I need your opinions on my next story…I want my next story to be about the cast instead of the characters…you know a story more about Zac and Vanessa instead of Troy and Gabriella…what do you think? This chapter takes place at the memorial on the same night…January 24, 2007…I wont update again after this story until I reach 55 reviews…a little more required than last time…encourage your friends to read and review too…I also have a contest idea for my NEXT story…it's the write a chapter contest…anyone who wants to enter has to write at least a 600 word chapter continuing from the last one…the winner is acknowledged as an author for the story…what do you think of a contest like that…your opinions please…read and review…XOXO,CHRISTINE))_

_and every day you gaze upon the sunset  
with such love and intensity   
it's almost...it's almost as if  
if you could only crack the code  
then you'd finally understand what this all means_

It was 10:30 pm and a rather large crowd was accumulating for the memorial service. Kelsi and Taylor were handing out candles to the mourners as they came. They placed a large candle in the center for everyone to light their candles from. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton came, standing on opposite ends of the crowd. Gabriella came too, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the exact spot where he died. The whole basketball team attended, along with many other students from East High. Various neighbors in the Bolton's neighborhood also attended, along with other townspeople.

Gabriella was standing next to Ryan, who looked very uncomfortable. He didn't know what he should do about the sobbing Gabriella standing next to him. He noticed Zeke watching him, suspiciously, seeing what he would do. Sharpay was next to him, nudging him. "Look normal,' she spat into his ear. "Comfort her or something."

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from her," Ryan replied quietly.

"Yeah well you look strange just standing there like that. I give you permission just this once to comfort her a little."

The memorial service started. Chad recited a reading from the bible until 10:42. At ten forty-two exactly, he announced that they would have a moment of silence in the remembrance of Troy.

Gabriella stood there on the spot, tears streaming uncontrollably down her beautiful face. Ryan put an awkward, comforting arm around her, pulling her close to him, gaining confidence as she obliged. "It's okay," he whispered, momentarily forgetting that he was the cause of her pain. "Everything will be alright."

"No it won't," Gabriella murmured, sobbing harder. "He's really gone. He's not here anymore."

"He's here in spirit," Ryan told her. "He's here in spirit, and he's watching you right now, telling you not to cry for him, that he's in a better place, where he's happier than ever. He wants you to move on, Gabriella, and get on with your life, and keep going with all your dreams and to follow them and see where they lead you. He doesn't want you to pine for him every second of the day. You're a wonderful girl, Gabriella, and you have the potential to do great things. Troy would want you to go for the gold and pursue your wildest dreams, you know that."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me since Troy was here, Ryan," Gabriella whispered. "Thank you so much for being here for me in my time of need. You truly are a great friend."

"I want to be more than just a friend, Gabriella," Ryan whispered to her, gently turning her chin up to his face. "I want to be the one to pick up the pieces of your broken heart and put them back together like no one else can. I want to be with you, in the same way you were with Troy before he died."

"Ryan, I…" Gabriella began utterly surprised, but Ryan cut her off, bringing her face to his, trying to begin to pick up the pieces of her stone-cold shattered broken heart.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabriella growled icily, pulling away from Ryan's embracing kiss. "Get away from me."

"Gabriella…" Ryan started. Gabriella cut him off, slapping him hard in the face. "Gabriella…"

Gabriella hurried away into the street, not paying attention to her actions. A loud, frantic honk from a truck caused her to whirl around.

_Gabriella's POV_

_A loud honk. Turn to the sound. Big white lights heading straight at me. Another honk. People screaming. White lights getting bigger and bigger, closer…closer…blackout._

_Normal POV_

The peaceful memorial crowd was not so peaceful anymore. Everyone began to scream.

"Gabriella!" Ryan shouted, running out to where she lay in the street, unconscious. He checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was definitely there. "Somebody call 911! She's still alive!"

Taylor hastily grabbed her phone and made the call. Ms. Montez was too arrive home from her mother's around midnight where she had spent the day. After calling an ambulance, Taylor dialed her phone.

"Hello, Karen Montez."

"Hi, Ms. Montez, it's Taylor," Taylor said frantically.

"Is something wrong?" Ms. Montez asked worriedly reacting to the sound of Taylor's voice.

"It's Gabriella!" Taylor declared bursting into tears, not able to go on.

Ms. Montez's worst nightmare had been confirmed. Something had happened to her dear daughter, the pride and joy of her life. "What is it? What happened! What's wrong, Taylor! Tell me!"

"Sh-she was h-hit b-by a t-t-t-truck!" Taylor wailed.

"Is she…?" Ms. Montez nervously asked, all color draining from her face.

"N-no, we called an ambulance, but she losing lots of blood, and it doesn't look good!"

"I'll be over as soon as I can. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke nervously sat in the emergency room waiting area in the hospital. It had only been a few minutes but the doctor had already told them that it didn't look too good. Ms. Montez's mother lived four and a half hours away so she wouldn't arrive for a long time. Ryan was hysterical.

"I'm such an idiot! If Gabriella dies, I will never forgive myself!"

"You didn't mean for it to happen, Ryan," Zeke replied. "Sure your move was a little stupid, but it's not your fault. It was an accident. Now Troy's death was bad. That's unforgiveable, but Gabi's situation, you were just trying to comfort her. No one can blame you."

"Yeah, Ryan, don't be too hard on yourself," Chad added. "No one blames you, right Sharpay?"

Sharpay had been angrily standing alone in the corner, angrier at her brother than she felt she had ever been in her entire life. "I told him only to comfort her!" she screamed, "and what does he do! He makes a move! I told you know, Ryan! And you know I had my reasons! With what happened to Troy, you and her together are not appropriate!"

"Sharpay, relax," Taylor said. "Gabriella shouldn't be single for the rest of her life. She needs to be able to move on. Ryan's move may have been a little too soon, but she needs another man in her life to help her get over Troy."

"I had my reasons, Ryan!" Sharpay yelled, ignoring Taylor. "I had my reasons, and you went against them!"

"You don't own me!" Ryan retorted. "I can do what I want, date who I want! My decisions are mine, not yours, and you don't seem to understand that!"

"Excuse me," a doctor came out. "I need to talk to you all. Gabriella's mother called and said that I was to tell you all the information. I am very sorry to say that at 11:42 pm, Gabriella died from blood loss and the impact of the truck. Her body was not strong enough to fight it. I'm so sorry. I will leave you all to be alone. My condolences."

The group stood there, silently, stunned, unable to believe such a thing. Their Gabriella, their friend, their deceased friend's girl, was gone, just like Troy. She was now with him, away from them all. Sharpay couldn't take it.

"Ryan!" she screamed. "You filthy bastard! First Troy, now Gabriella! Who are you gonna kill next!" The rest of the group stood there, rooted to the spot, not trusting there own ears, unable to speak.

Finally Taylor managed to form three words of question together, "You killed Troy?"

_((There is chapter 9…everyone…now I know nobody wanted me to kill Gabriella…but it is essential for this story to go on…I warned you all at the beginning…this is not happy…this is not a happy ending…this is a tragedy…hence the genre…and drama…reviews please…I wanna know how you liked the chapter…remember…I need 55 reviews to update again…XOXO,CHRISTINE))_


	11. Numb

**CHAPTER 10**

_((I'm back! Now I know the last chapter was a little extreme with Gabi dying and all that…but let me warn you it doesn't all of a sudden turn into a happy go lucky hop down the yellow brick road…I have a question…how come Dorothy never followed the Pink Brick Road…did anyone else ever wonder about that? The pink brick road is just as pretty as the yellow one…I know I know I'm way too random…but hopefully you're used to that right now…so Gabi died in the last chapter exactly one month and one hour after Troy…this next chapter skips to January 27, 2007…one month after Troy's funeral which is going to be Gabi's funeral…how ironic…I have to hand it to you all…you guys really step up and review when I threaten not to update again until I have a certain amount of reviews…so I'm going to challenge you all a little bit more…(evil laugh)…I am not going to update again until I receive 100 reviews…haha…just kidding…I wont update again until I receive 68 reviews…not too hard…only eleven reviews…urge your friends to read and review too…okay…okay…I agree with you I'm rambling a little bit too much…on to the chapter…read and review…please…remember 68 reviews…XOXO,CHRISTINE))_

_-----------------------------------------_

_**but if you could...do you think you would  
trade in all the pain and suffering?  
ah, but then you'd miss  
the beauty of the light upon this earth  
and the sweetness of the leaving**_

_**--------------------------------**_

Taylor found herself looking in the mirror at that same black mournful dress that she had worn exactly one month ago to say goodbye to her best friend's boyfriend. Now, she would wear this dress to say goodbye to her best friend, which should hurt worse, but Taylor found not the cold feeling of death, but the feeling of obscure strong numbness, as if she had been repeatedly stabbed with a Novocain shot at the dentist's office. For the past two days, she had basically been in a trance, eating, sleeping, and crying. No one who had found out minutes after Gabriella died that Ryan was responsible for Troy had done anything about it or told anyone. They were just in too much shock. Ryan, meanwhile, had once again fled to his aunt's house to avoid everybody else. Sharpay had refused to go along, insisting she had nothing to hide.

"Taylor," whispered Mrs. McKessie, slightly opening her door, "it's time to go." Taylor nodded and got up, tears of silence streaming down her face like a waterfall, and left the room to head to the funeral.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chad straightened his tie on his suit, before heading out to his car to drive to the funeral. Once in the car, he bluntly turned up the radio to block out his thoughts, his numb thoughts. He had lost two friends in roughly one month. For a senior high school boy, that would be terribly traumatic. He wanted to kill Ryan. Ryan killed Troy, which lead to the death of Gabriella. He wasn't able to report Ryan to the police, at least not yet. The shock hadn't worn off. And besides, where would the police look for him. He had fled far away to avoid trouble. If he ever came back, Chad would kill him. He would rip him limb from limb until there was no more of him to be ripped. Everyone felt that way, even Sharpay.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sharpay was crying her eyes out in her room. She was so angry at Ryan she could kill him. Because Ryan was her twin, she felt obligated. She felt like it was partially her fault. She wasn't numbed like everybody else was, she was hurt. She was wounded. She would never recover from all the terrible stuff her twin brother did to her, to Troy, to Gabriella. Sharpay felt as if Ryan had killed her, too. "So this is how people with twin siblings in jail for murder must feel like," Sharpay murmured to herself. But then she felt it. "No!" she growled. "Most people's twin siblings don't kill their best friends!" She threw her chair across the room. "I'll kill you, Ryan! If you ever come back, I'll kill you!"

Meanwhile, Mrs. Evans had been listening sadly from outside Sharpay's bedroom. She hated to see her daughter feeling this way about her beloved twin, but at the same time she could see why she felt that way. After all, Ryan had killed two people very important to Sharpay. Mrs. Evans still couldn't believe it. Her son, her baby boy, was a nasty murderer. She couldn't bear it. She and her husband had raised him. She couldn't help but asking herself, "where did I go wrong?" She collapsed against the wall crying.

---------------------------------------------

Ms. Montez had reacted along the lines of Mrs. Bolton when it came to her daughter's death. Even though the two ladies had seemed quite different, they were quite the same when it came to the death of there children. Ms. Montez neither left the house nor stopped crying in the days between the death and the funeral. Relatives had been pouring in, attempting to console her, but none prevailed. If it weren't for Ms. Montez's relatives, she probably would not have made it to the funeral.

-----------------------------------------------------

The funeral was set for nine o'clock am. At eight forty-five, the assembly assembled. The casket was mournfully rolled down the aisle at nine o'clock on the dot.

"Dearly, beloved, we are gathered here today to say farewell to a dear daughter, classmate, and friend, Gabriella Montez, whose life was so violently taken from her by an incident involving her being hit by a truck. We, gathered here are her family, friends, and acquaintances, here to mourn her tragic death."

Chad held a weeping Taylor close to him while he was crying himself. Taylor had finally forgiven him for kissing Gabriella. She needed someone to lean on, and she figure out that Chad was always there for her and he loved her.

Sharpay sat alone in the back of the church full of rage. She was still so angry at Ryan. She cried fiercely, all alone, with no one to hold her. She felt lonely, full of pain. What was the point of living life like this? This was not what she wanted. This was not what she needed.

-----------------------------------------------------

After the funeral, there was a small reception in the school gym. Ms. Montez just couldn't be a hostess and mourn her daughter at the same time. Now that Gabriella was gone, she would be living alone, by herself, in the silence of her big house. Instead of speeches at the funeral, there were speeches at the reception instead.

"Gabriella was the best friend I ever had," Taylor announced, crying as she said this. "I only knew her for about a year, but in that year she was the best friend I ever had. The death of her boyfriend, Troy, was so hard on her, and I know that she is probably happier in heaven because she is with him. She always thought of him as the love of her life."

The next speaker was Dean. "I knew Gabriella when we were really little," he told the attentive crowd. "She was a crazy kid. We always had the most fun possible when we were together. I regret moving away and only keeping loosely in touch instead of strongly. After Christmas, we wrote back and forth like we should have years back, and look what happens, she leaves us all." That last insensitive remark caught Ms. Montez coldly in the heart.

"Get out!" Ms. Montez yelled crazily at him. "Out of here, now! Only people who respect my daughter's death can be here, and that is obviously not you! Get out! I never want to hear from you again!" Stupid Dean confusedly left the stage.

"What'd I do?" he dumbly asked.

"Everything," Taylor mumbled under her breath. "That's right. Get out you Troy wannabee. You wanted to be more than Gabi's friend. You were in love with her, but you were just way too stupid to be with her."

Sharpay had been ignored by the rest of the group. They thought that since it was Ryan's fault, it was also her fault. They just gave her dirty, mean looks, while ignoring her, causing her grief to go to a whole new level. She hated her brother, absolutely hated him. He created a life of hell for her. She would get him back if it was the last thing she did. Getting him back was now her number one goal. She'd do anything to get the sweet revenge.

-------------------------------------------------------

_((I don't know about you but I personally thought that was a bad chapter…I don't know what you think…but I wanna know what you think…I'm gonna put up the trailer for my next story now but I wont start it officially until this story is over…remember I need 68 reviews to update again…so work together to get those reviews you need…XOXO,CHRISTINE))_


	12. THE END

**THE END**

Courage is over…its more like part one…after I write and the rest is still unwritten I will write part two…the sequel…I may change my mind…but if this is still up after tomorrow…then its my final answer…XOXO,CHRISTINE


End file.
